Vivir o morir
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Vivir por la Hermandad. Morir por la Hermandad. Esas eran las únicas opciones que tenía en ese momento, y debía elegir rápidamente. La libertad o la esclavitud. La elección era clara, pero era demasiado difícil. POV's Lucy Stillman


** El personaje de Lucy Stillman siempre me llamó la atención, al ser una asesina que se encontraba recluida en Abstergo cómo pudo soportar tantos años permanecer allí encerrada sin volverse loca. En al AC empieza a contarnos algo de su vida, que Vidic la salvó en aquel lugar y siempre pensé como debía de haber sido ese momento, esa presión que cae sobre ti al verte descubierta. Me ha gustado mucho la evolución de Lucy a través de los juegos, no dejándolo simplemente en un personaje plano, sino dándole trasfondo, motivos, vida por así decirlo. Espero que os guste este pequeño paréntesis que he hecho entre la actualización de 'Cautiva' y que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Ubisoft, de la saga de videojuegos Assassin's Creed. Contiene spoiler de el DLC: The Lost Archive. **

**Vivir o morir **

_**X Mayo 2008 d.C.**_

Se despertó sobresaltada, notando como algo frío y metálico se encontraba pegado a su frente. Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las tres figuras difusas que conseguía distinguir entre la penumbra de la habitación, su respiración se detuvo un instante al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Richard? –Preguntó reconociéndole aún con la poca luz de la estancia- ¿Qué…? –no continuó pues él apretó aún más el arma contra su cabeza.

-Calla. –Su voz sonó autoritaria, muy diferente a la jovial y despreocupada que recordaba de las veces que habían almorzado juntos- Sabemos qué eres, _assassin_ –esa última palabra cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría.

Por su mente pasaron una serie de pensamientos diferentes a cada cual más rápido y desesperado, la habían entrenado para ello, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Siempre llevaba una pistola cargada debajo de la cama, por si en alguna ocasión se enfrentaba a una situación similar, pero en ese instante era imposible que las cosas salieran como pensaba. Podía anular a Richard, incluso a un segundo atacante, pero estaba muy lejos para poder derrotar al tercer sujeto, además que debería entonces huir de Abstergo habiendo fallado en su misión. La única solución que aún podía servirle era negar los hechos hasta que todos bajasen la guardia.

-No sé de que hablas –respondió en un tono modulado aunque con una pizca de temor mientras miraba el arma- ¿Qué crees que haces? Baja el arma por Dios –intentó moverse un poco pero este continuó apretándola contra su frente.

-Quietecita –pronunció lentamente-. Debo reconocer que eres muy buena, normalmente los espías aquí no suelen durar más de un mes, y tú has pasado desapercibida casi durante un año, estoy impresionado.

-Si esto es una broma pesada te estás pasando –aseveró-. Si Warren se entera de que habéis irrumpido aquí sabiendo que mañana tengo que revisar en Animus por una estúpida broma de mal gusto os meteréis en problemas.

Escuchó una risa carente de humor para que luego Richard la mirase fijamente a los ojos, la persona que creía haber visto alguna vez en él parecía haber desaparecido completamente.

-Warren sabe que estamos aquí, es él quien ha informado a Rikkin y nos ha enviado a nosotros a hacer el trabajo sucio –se escuchó un 'click' en el arma- ¿Últimas palabras?

-Sí, que bajes el arma ahora mismo y dejes a la señorita Stillman, por favor.

La luz de la habitación se había iluminado cegando parcialmente a todos los presentes, Vidic se encontraba en la puerta mirando con desaprobación a las tres personas que se encontraban de pie mientras la que estaba sentada veía la situación como si de una ilusión se tratase. Richard no se movió, sólo volvió los ojos hacia el doctor con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú no nos ordenas, Warren. Ha sido Rikkin quien nos ha enviado –el hombre se cruzó de brazos.

-Acabo de venir de hablar con él, su maravillosa idea ya no le resulta tan buena. Así que más vale que no le hagáis enfadar y dejéis a la señorita Stillman, ya –su tono era duro-. A no ser que no me creáis y queráis hablar con él en persona, pero no creo que os atienda, no está de buen humor.

-¡Pero es una traidora! –exclamó girándose por completo hacia Vidic.

-Es una persona, señor McPhilps, y como tal se la debe tratar. Ahora lárguense de aquí enseguida –su voz sonaba más seria y profunda que antes.

De mala gana los tres hombres salieron de la habitación y únicamente quedó el doctor mirándola desde la puerta. Esta era su oportunidad, si él continuaba ahí podría matarlo por fin huir de Abstergo después de ese año de cautiverio… fallaría su misión, pero sería más útil para la Orden viva que muerta, de eso estaba segura. Lentamente intentó tantear el lugar donde su pistola solía estar.

-No está ahí, así que ahórrese en buscarla –tal afirmación la sorprendió-. Será mejor que venga conmigo, rápido.

Le hizo un gesto indicando que se levantara saliendo fuera de la habitación. Eso podía ser una trampa o cualquier cosa, pero por alguna razón le siguió. La mayoría de las personas de Abstergo ya habían vuelto a sus respectivos hogares, un lugar al que ella no podía volver, ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo. Se dirigieron a una pequeña salita donde había una pequeña mesilla en el centro, un par de sillas, una horrenda planta de interior y en una esquina una máquina de café en la que Warren se entretuvo echando unas monedas.

-¿Una taza de café? –preguntó mientras marcaba un número en la máquina.

-¿Por qué? –no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de sus labios. Vidic sabía que tenía una pistola y que había estado a punto de usarla en su contra, pero se esperaba tranquilamente a que su café estuviera listo.

-Según dicen es bueno contra el sueño, aunque a mí no me hace efecto –se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué me ha salvado? –acentuó la pregunta, si el doctor pensaba hacerse el loco ella necesitaba una respuesta.

Este recogió su café y le dio un sorbo. Su mirada era penetrante como si quisiera saber que estaba pensando en aquel momento, a veces había sentido como que veía a través de su cabeza, pero nunca se le ocurrió que pudieran llegar a unirla hacia los asesinos.

-Usted es una persona con una menta brillante, señorita Stillman. Con ideales erróneos, pero aún así brillante –volvió a tomar de su café.

-No son erróneos –contestó alto y fuerte, sabía que era una asesina ¿qué más daba aceptarlo? Seguramente la matarían de todas formas de un momento a otro.

-No hace falta que se ponga a la defensiva conmigo, no soy yo quien la ha enviado a una misión suicida –se volteó y metió nuevamente dinero en la máquina- ¿Leche o azúcar?

-No es una misión suicida –su tapadera era perfecta, desde los diecisiete estaba desvinculada totalmente de los asesinos ¿cómo es que Abstergo podía haberla reconocido?

-Lo hubiera sido sino hubiera intervenido, ciertamente –pulsó un botón-. Sus amigos la han abandonado durante años según sabemos, lleva aquí sola todo este tiempo ¿no es sospechoso?

-No estoy sola –aunque sus palabras sonaban convencidas desde hacía meses sus ánimos habían decaído, aunque la mejora y creación de nuevos programas del Animus a veces la absorbieran vivir en continua tensión a ser descubierta traía consigo mucha presión.

-Oh, por supuesto que no. Si hubiera querido sus amigos hubieran aparecido y la habrían salvado, ¿verdad? –su tono era tan irónico que incluso le dolió escucharlo-. Sea realista, sólo es un cebo esperando que pique un pez más gordo, después resultará inútil para ellos –esta frunció el ceño.

-Si sabe que soy, ¿por qué no ha dejado que me maten? –volvía a la pregunta inicial que no había contestado desde el comienzo.

-Al contrario que Alan, yo creo que las personas somos capaces de llegar a cierto entendimiento hablando –sonrió un poco-. Al menos creo que usted y yo somos capaces de entendernos.

-No hay nada que entender, sé cuáles son sus fines –sus ojos se clavaron en él-. Son monstruosos.

Vidic hizo una mueca y dio unos pasos dejándole un café enfrente suya mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala dándole un pequeño sorbo al suyo, como si meditase la respuesta que le iba a dar.

-La paz no puede ser monstruosa, señorita Stillman –hizo una pequeña pausa-. Hay algo que siempre he admirado de su gente ¿sabe? Tienen la convicción de que el ser humano siendo libre llegará un momento en el que llegue a entenderse y no haya conflictos, pero eso es una utopía.

-Es una verdad –terció ella con voz severa, la libertad era lo que había perdido al entrar en Abstergo, pero aún contaba con la voluntad suficiente como para llevarle la contraria a Warren.

-Su credo, sino me equivoco, reza lo contrario –mostró una sonrisa irónica-. Nosotros buscamos la paz, acabar con las guerras, el hambre… un nuevo orden sin conflictos. Eso jamás puede llegar a ser monstruoso, se mire por donde se mire.

-Eso es una dictadura que coarta la libertad de las personas, no paz –el hombre lanzó un suspiro y se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Es algo que los asesinos jamás llegaréis a entender. La humanidad está limitada, puede que haya personas dispuestas a aceptar su forma de vida, pero la mayoría necesitan un orden, unas normas –hizo un gesto con las manos-. Nosotros queremos proporcionársela, para su propio bienestar. No más hambre, no más muertes por guerras innecesarias, nada, simplemente progreso y entendimiento. Piense en ello.

El hombre se levantó y se terminó su café tirando el envase en una papelera cercana. Se alisó la bata y se preparó para salir de la habitación. Ella ni siquiera había tocado el café, el cual echaba un pequeño humo debido a la alta temperatura a la que aún se encontraba.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó. Si ya sabían que era una asesina que trabajase para ellos sería algo absurdo.

-Siga trabajando, su proyecto es excepcional y no es algo de lo que podamos prescindir en estos momentos –ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si no lo hago? –ya era una prisionera, eso no le importaba, pero la presión psicológica era algo que si le preocupaba.

Vidic antes de salir por la puerta giró su rostro mirándola con algo parecido a la pena y decepción. Como si esperase algo más que ella no podía ofrecerle ahora, o tal vez nunca lo lograría.

-Entonces Alan volverá a pensar que su presencia es inútil, y entonces yo no podré intervenir –dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Su café aún seguía enfrente suya y se quedó mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. La elección era muy fácil… vivir o morir.

Morir le proporcionaría aquella libertad de la que no gozaba, la libraría fácilmente de todos sus problemas, pero la muerte era una salida de cobardes y ella no se consideraba tal. Vivir significaba seguir bajo las órdenes de sus enemigos, aunque también que algún día tendría la opción de escapar, ella no estaba sola, no podía estarlo ¿cierto? Sólo tenía que seguir adelante, las cosas se solucionarían, como siempre ocurre.

Esa noche decidió que viviría, a cualquier precio.

** Siendo María uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga no pude evitar encontrar ciertas similitudes entre Lucy y ella. Son iguales pero de signo opuesto, ambas acabaron convirtiéndose en aquello que aborrecía, puede que por que sus ideales eran diferentes, o por la presión a la que estaban sometidas. Los acontecimientos son aquellos que llegan a cambiarnos, tanto que nunca podemos llegar a apreciar la profundidad de esos cambios hasta estar bajo presión, y aquí podemos observar un leve cambio en Lucy, no es vivir por la Orden, es sobrevivir por ella. Puede que esa pequeña espina durante tanto tiempo le llevase por el mal camino que conocemos. Mientras tanto sólo queda especular. Espero que os haya gustado esta visión de los hechos, tengo más pero no sé si sean bien recibidos por aquí. **


End file.
